Joseph William Bidges (Reality-34)
Joseph is the superhero O3, he merged with the Clara Suit, when he broke into the Creed INC. base. History Training himself in the practice of Muay Tai, wrestinling, and ninjutsu, Joseph participated in a universal mixed martial arts tournament to save up for his college funds. His family couldn't afford to send him to college. He sought out masters of his chosen forms of martial arts, Kashiro Sasuke a grandmaster in Ninjutsu, Yasurko Zaskun a grandmaster in Muay Tai, and Rufus T. Hogwash a five time world heavyweight wrestling champion. In the competition, Joseph quickly rose to be the youngest winner in history of the tournament, after his third championship win he decided to retire and to go to college to get his PHD in computer science. After graduating, he became a computer programmer for the NBC News in Phoenix, Arizona. Seeing Richard Creed, owner of Creed INC., he broke into his building where he was instantly knocked out by sleeping gas and taken to an underground portion of the facility. When he woke up, he looked for a way to escape but in his haste some type of blue liquid spilled on him and was absorbed by his body. A voice then spoke to him in his mind, telling him to head straight to get to the exit and to press the red button, which would take him to the top. Escaping, he fled to his apartment, steal hearing the voice he asked who it was. The voice said its name was Clara and that it was a sentient nano-biotechnological organism designed for military combat. After which, it formed on his body and he decided to use it to become a superhero. Elitist Attack Joseph had heard about a group that wanted to commit genocide on the worlds non-powered population, he learned their name was The Elitists from James, who worked in his office. He then began to search for something that was suspicious, he saw a toy factory that was supposed to be abandoned with its lights on, he went towards the factory, which was being used as the Elitist Phoenix Building, to which Atomix sensed it. Exploring the building he spotted that there was one being who was fighting six others. He was dodging and dashing through the ranks and ripping through the walls viciously. The person then killed the six it was fighting, and smelled 03. A light then shone on him and he heard "Target Spotted." Appearance Personality Powers, Skills, & Abilities O3 is armed with a power suit called "Clara," which has bonded to him on a genetic level. He can control it by mental commands, however because the Clara itself is sentient it must agree to do what it is commanded to. He is capable of communicating telepathically with Clara, allowing her to help him any a situation. The abilities that it grants him include; * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Durability * Cloaking and Camouflage * Infra-Red/Night Vision * Plasma Blasts Strength & Durability Level With Clara he has enough strength to lift fifteen tons of weight. Fighting Skills He is proficient in the use of Ninjutsu, Muay Tai, and American wrestling. Intelligence He is incredibly knowledgeable in applied computer sciences, he has an IQ of 225. Weaknesses The Clara is unusable in water. Electromagnetic Pulses also cause the suit to go temporarily haywire. Paraphernalia Due to his detective nature, he carries a tape recorder with him everywhere he goes, even on his excursions as O3. Alternate Reality Versions Notes * The suit isn't considered paraphernalia because it is permanently bonded to his mind and body. Category:Characters Category:Reality-34 Characters Category:Super Heroes Category:Exotic Tech Users Category:Humans